blood and sand: a deal is a deal
by moonlightsonata97
Summary: sakura was dreaming of one day becoming a great jounin. Gaara was dreaming that he never became kazekage. but one mission and a bath tub could change that all.    Gaara/sakura  warning:lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Series**

**Blood and Sand:**

**A deal is a deal**

_A fan fiction story

* * *

_

**Prologue**

The desert was hot. Sand was blowing in the wind, tangling itself into the young boy's bright red hair. He was alone, in the middle of a sandstorm with no idea where he was going. It was like this for many years of his life. The reason why? What lay asleep inside him was something vicious that should never be unleashed, a monster.

His name was Gaara and he was alone. Crying for most of his days, not being able to sleep due to the terrible voice inside his head, it would not be long till he would go insane.

Meanwhile, in a small village hidden in the leaves, lived a young girl roughly around the same age as him. She lived a carefree life with an ambition of becoming a Jounin.

But that was then, this is now.

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun had shone brightly above the village, it had just risen and it was already producing its rays of light. In a small house in the center of the town lived young Sakura who was preparing herself for the day ahead of her. she was enrolled in the ninja academy and trained immensely to achieve her goal of becoming a Jounin and teach other students the way of the shinobi.

"Morning already?" she groaned softly.

With a small sigh, she rose slowly to her feet forcing her eyes open. She then gathered her things and walked down the narrow hallway the bathroom.

She raked the large brush through her blossom pink hair until it was sleek and straight. She removed her sleeping garments and stared at her flawless body in the mirror, her jade eyes making sure that it still remained that way. She smiled when she realized that her slender figure hadn't changed one bit, though she still obsessed over her rather large forehead. She entered the somewhat huge bathtub and began to scrub herself down until she was sure she was clean. The daily routine had become second nature and she sat and wondered what other people did in the morning.

_They are hot on my trail _

Gaara thought to himself as he ran through the thick desert that seemed to go on forever. It had been three days that Gaara had been running from the trackers but only now had they discovered him in this vast space. He could have easily overcome them without getting so much as a scratch on him, but he didn't want to continue his destructive habits which were the only ones he knew. He could sense that they were not far behind him and the closer they neared, the more agitated the monster within him got.

"We have spotted the boy; we are not far behind him now." The tracker ninja explained through his communication device.

There was a faint voice on the other side that sounded angered at the fact that Gaara had not been caught yet.

Gaara was sure that it was one of the members from the council; the men that were chasing him now were probably hired to bring him back to the village.

The desert stretched on and Gaara found it hard to contain himself. The thirst for blood was staring to kick in and the monster begged him for the pleasure of killing someone's innocent soul. He tightened his knuckles, and pushed his body to move on.

_I am not a monster!_ He screamed in his head.

_**Keep telling yourself that and you will surely go insane.**_The monster smirked sadistically.

_I am __**not **__a monster! _ He repeated again.

_**Who are you trying to convince me or you? Stop lying to yourself, you know what you really are, don't deny it**__. _The monster's wounds stung deep.

A bead of sweat trickled down his pale skin as he fought the bloodlust that was building inside him. It wouldn't be long until he would be completely taken over by the urge to kill.

The sun was beating down hard on him. Though he didn't mind the heat, it intensified his sudden craving of flesh. The sound of silent footsteps could be heard behind him. He froze in his tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This is where you meet your end, demon." The deep voice said.

Gaara smiled darkly as a loud, terrifying laugh escaped his lips.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken."

The tracker nin's eyes grew wide as he reached his life's end. The others behind him retreated in sheer horror as they watched the scene take place.

Blood splattered on the light colored sand, Gaara watched as the earth thirsted for it and drank it completely. The sounds of bones crunching, and blood curdling screams chimed in his ears. The most sickening part was that he enjoyed it.

They never thought they would experience something so menacing, so evil that it was just a sin for it being alive.

Gaara, now drenched in blood from head to toe let out another evil laugh until he was finally beginning to gain control over his body.

_**You still believe you are not a monster?**_ The sinister voice questioned.

"Shut up!" Gaara yelled.

He crumpled to the ground and panted heavily, for he lost control once again.

"When would this madness end? What had I done to deserve this?" he shouted into the empty sky.

He slumped down on the soft sand, thinking about the lives that he had sacrificed today. Though the others had ran away, they had also met their doom. When ever the monster craved blood, one was not enough to satisfy it. Sometimes it seemed as if it never was satisfied.

His nonexistent eyebrows furrowed as he wondered if he would ever be freed from this disgusting being that lay inside of him.

_**You can never be freed!**_The monster chortled.

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _ Gaara screamed in his head.

Minutes ticked by and he couldn't find the will to get up. Fighting with the monster made him angry and with no one to vent out to, he just sat there.

Cross-armed, Gaara began to think of his siblings. He didn't know the reason why, he just knew that he could never return to them again.

He sighed heavily and reminisced about the times he had spent with them.

All the fights, the laughs, the bedtime stories and the puppet shows came to his mind, and as he thought about it he almost, _almost_ smiled.

Suddenly, he heard a menacing giggle that echoed in his ears. It had interrupted his deep thoughts and his eyes narrowed to slits as he tried to find where it was coming from.

It was a female voice that had an interesting hum to it; he was almost drawn to its pure sound.

Moments later, he could feel hot breath against his neck, gently ruffling his russet hair. In a flash he whipped his head around but the body had disappeared.

He fanned out his chakra to see if he could sense another aura, or something to indicate where the person was.

He growled, as did the monster inside of him. Gaara had always been the type to toy with his prey, but he never liked to be the one being toyed with.

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. No chakra could be sensed anywhere and this infuriated him to the point where he saw red.

The voice gave another snicker as it seemed to be enjoying itself.

Gaara clenched his teeth hard to the point where he could taste the metal tanginess of his own blood.

"Where are you? Who are you?" Gaara fumed.

In the distance, he could see a dark figure that stood out in the dazzling sand.

"Who am _I_?" the female replied.

"Yes and give me a straight answer." Gaara demanded.

The voice let out another snicker before it disappeared.

Gaara had had enough of this nonsense. His face was beginning to turn a reddish tone, and it wasn't from sunburn.

He tightened his knuckles to the point where it looked like his bones were almost popping out of his skin.

Sand began to whirl around him. It leaked out of his large gourd and slithered around the ground like a deadly python.

"Show yourself, and don't cower again."

"But I'm right here." The voice said now suddenly very close behind him.

The heat that radiated off her burned his body, it felt comforting but at the same time alarming.

"What is it that you want from me?" he howled.

Another giggle passed through her mouth as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"The question is what do _you_ want from me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The hospital was busy as Sakura mindlessly listened to the ramblings of the patient she was working on.

He was saying something about how he had come so close to having his head chopped off, and how he could taste death in the air. The more he talked, the more Sakura was tempted to inject him with heavy sleeping medicine.

She desperately wished to leave the small, cramped room and visit her friends.

It had been two years since Naruto had left to train with Jiraiya and hell knows where Sasuke went while searching for Orochimaru, she missed them an awful lot. This left her with Ino and Kakashi to comfort her when she was feeling depressed and lonely, and they honestly didn't do much to help.

She franticly needed a change in her daily routine, because she was dangerously close to jumping off the edge of a cliff.

Just then like a dove from heaven, Tsunade walked in to take Sakura's place.

"Thank you Sensei, I greatly appreciate it." Sakura bowed.

She was just about to head for the door until a hand caught her before she could reach for the handle.

"Sakura, before you leave to join your friends, I wanted to inform you about something."

Tsunade had serious look in her eyes.

Sakura was now intrigued about what her sensei was about to say.

"What is it?" Sakura questioned.

"Why don't we come into my office to talk about it?"

"But the patient-"

"It has already been taken care of." Tsunade interrupted with a wry smile.

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at the patient who was already fully healed.

"Follow me." She made a gesture towards the hallway.

When they reached the end of the long corridor, there was a large wooden door that had a gold plate bearing the word "Hokage" on it.

Tsunade quickly shut the door behind her and sat at her oversized mahogany desk.

"Please take a seat." She whispered.

Sakura obliged and sat down on the leather chair.

"Sakura, do you remember the Kazekage?" she asked through laced fingers.

"Of course I do. Gaara of the sand am I right?"

"Yes him…recently there has been a rumor floating around and I was just advised that it was true." She set one polished finger on the desk

"What was the rumor?" Sakura inquired not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Tsunade looked up to look intently into her eyes.

"Gaara has gone missing."

Another giggle passed through her mouth as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"The question is, what do _you_ want from me?"

The sneak attack was so quick that not even his automatic sand shield was able to block her on time.

Her dainty arms had an iron grip around his neck. If she would have used more force, he would have been deprived of oxygen.

It was too close for comfort. He hadn't had human contact in a very long time and to have so much at once was beginning to turn his insides out.

His sand swirled around him in vast amounts as it tried to desperately remove her off of him.

Nothing.

She chuckled at his failed attempt and he stood still as her hands made its way down to his waist.

Sweat ran down his face since he had no line of defense and no idea how to stop her.

He could have pried her off of him with force, but he couldn't move his arms. He was completely immobilized. This frustrated him since he didn't know how this could be.

Her hot breath tickled his ear as she whispered his name in a soft melody.

"Now, tell me what it is that you want from me." Her voice chimed as it changed to a seductive tone.

"I don't know."

"Hn. You'll find out soon enough."

Her lips found its way to his neck as she kissed it gently.

He immediately closed his eyes and ground his teeth together. Why was she doing this? What was her motive, and why him?

They stayed in that position for a while; until he started to feel her teeth sink into the pulse of his neck.

She gasped for air as she couldn't restrain herself anymore.

She spun him around and forcefully pressed her mouth against his.

His eyes snapped open as he stared at a face that almost seemed too familiar to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is chapter 4! I finished two chapters so I'll upload 4 and 5**

DISCLAIMER: unfortunately this awesome anime/manga does not belong to me, but this fanfic does!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"Gaara has gone missing."

The words sang in Sakura's ears as she jumped from branch to branch, frantic to get home.

Though she asked for something to spice up her life, that didn't mean she wanted to have the kage of an allied nation go missing.

She sighed heavily.

_-Flashback-_

Sakura's jaw clenched and unclenched as she stared deeply into Tsunade's eyes.

"But, how could that be, he-"

"Sakura, I understand where you are getting at, but things happen and we can't change what has occurred" Tsunade's eye where dead serious.

Sakura let out a loud gulp when realization struck.

"Wait a minute, why do you need me?" Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to here the answer.

Tsunade looked down at the desk.

"You are going to be the one to retrieve him."

Her jade eyes widened. She knew she wasn't the strongest ninja in the village. But if that was so, why couldn't Kakashi or Kurenai, who were skilled Jounin, do it?

As if she was reading her mind Tsunade answered her student's jumbled thoughts.

"I'm sending you because you are the only ninja I know who is compassionate towards others. That's why when ever you see a broken soul you feel the urge to fix and heal them until it is good as new, and trust me; Gaara is the most damaged soul I have ever seen. Just looking at him brings tears to my eyes." The ancient ninja covered her face, as if to hide her silent cries.

She looked up suddenly, only to see that her student was sobbing mutely in the leather chair.

"Sakura, I know you can do this. Have I taught you nothing? All ninjas receive a mission that they believe they cannot complete, but that doesn't mean they cry like a frightened child. Sakura look at me." The old lady pleaded.

She wiped away the tears before saying,

"Alright, I'll do it."

_-Flash back ends-_

"Why me?" she sighed to herself.

It would be a long day in the desert tomorrow.

* * *

so, sakura seems to have gotten a break from routine, but will she enjoy it as much as she thought? read on!

sakura: why me...


	5. Chapter 5

so this is a really long chapter to make up for the short one that i had previously posted! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

_**Gaara**_

The ever green eyes that stared intently into mine were mesmerizing. The soft lips that parted evenly against my own felt heavenly. And the body that was pressed and molded into me was delightful and delicious. Feelings like these haven't happened since…since

_-Flashback begins-_

The sun was beginning to set over the great desert of Suna and along with it; it brought pleasant breezes throughout the village. We weren't called the wind country for nothing.

The work that had managed to pile itself on my desk seemed to grow bigger by the second as messengers had brought countless important files to me as they apologized for having to bring more.

"Gome, Kazekage-sama I didn't mean to have to bring you more trouble, I will ask them if they could stop delivering more to the office." The female messenger bowed softly.

"It's alright Akahana; there is no need for you to do that. And from now on just call me Gaara." I sighed.

She blushed and began to head for the door.

"Arigato, kaze- Gaara-sama." She smiled and briskly walked away.

I rubbed my fingers against my temples. Shukaku, the beastly demon that used me as a vessel _hated_ office work. And punished me for denying him of his need of blood

_**PLEASE get out of this stupid office, I can't take it anymore. **_Shukaku growled at me.

_Ugh. Maybe if you could shut up I could get this work done faster. _I snapped at him.

Though I was technically fighting with my head, I felt the need to display my anger on the outside too. Clenching my fists was a good way to start.

_**You can be so unfair at times kid. **_He stated simply.

_And you can be an annoying ass at times, well most of the time._

_**And to think that I considered YOU as a son **_he sighed.

I tried to push him to the darkest corner in my head when there was an unexpected knock at the door.

Before I had time to get up from my seat to answer it, it suddenly burst open and out came four men who held a woman tightly in chains.

I was in literal shock at the sight, my black rimmed eyes browsing over the faces of the men and stopping abruptly at the girl.

Her eyes the color of evergreen held me, tears running down her alabaster cheek.

"Kazekage-sama we are very sorry to disturb you but there is a rather urgent situation at hand." The tallest man said through heavy breaths.

"What could be the reason why you hold this woman in chains? Explain yourself." I ordered, ignoring his accusation for I didn't want to make the poor girl cry any longer.

"Well, she is sort of the reason for the situation." The man beside him replied rather bluntly.

"Regardless, you don't treat a woman like trash. Look, you have frightened her."

I walked closer to them and they immediately backed away though the girl stayed in place.

Taking another look in her eyes, I saw a gash running down the side of her rather pretty face. Must've been from rough handling, I will have to scowl them for that later.

I pitied her; I could only imagine how she must feel, and being tied up like a worthless servant was not helping her situation.

"Untie her." I demanded harshly.

The eyes of the men widened. My cold stare was unwavering as they tried to break away from my icy gaze.

"Um, Kazekage-sama I'm afraid we can't do-"

"Untie her _now._" I almost growled.

The men backed away a few steps.

"Kazekage-sama just listen to what we have to say. We beg of you." The tall man pleaded.

I rubbed my temples for my patience was running thin. With crossed arms I walked even closer to them.

"You have one shot. That's it and it better be worth my while."

He bowed to show his gratefulness and inhaled a large gasp of air before continuing.

"While me and my thirty-three men where guarding the area, this women approached us. She didn't seem dangerous at first but when we refused to let her by… she…she" he gulped.

"Spit it out already." I tapped my foot impatiently.

"She killed_ thirty_ of my strongest men." He finished in a breath.

I gasped in shock as I couldn't believe that what stood in front of him could have done such an evil thing.

_**Tch. That's not that bad you've done worse than that. **_Shukaku said, breaking my mental barriers once again.

_Shut up. _I was not in the mood to talk.

When I could finally compose myself, I circled her with cautious eyes, the color of sea foam.

"Explain yourself, girl." I demanded her justification.

For the first time, she spoke.

"I will only explain myself to _you _not to_ them_ Kazekage-sama." She exclaimed in a honey sweet voice.

_Her voice is so __pure__; it almost makes my nonexistent heart ache. _ I thought quietly to myself.

_**Sure as hell you don't have a heart**_ once again he interrupted my thought.

_You can't mind your own freaking business for one minute can you? _I practically screamed.

He huffed and then crawled back into the furthest corner of my mind.

"All of you leave, _now._" I hissed quietly.

Though my voice was low, it had enough authority to make them retreat at a lightening fast pace in a struggle to get away from the sound of my raspy, menacing voice.

I would deal with them later. All I wanted to hear now was the voice of the strange girl who had allegedly killed thirty of my men.

I walked swiftly towards my desk and motioned for her to sit in the chair across from me. When she declined, I pressed for her to begin.

"Alright, tell me your story, girl."

She took a step closer and looked down at her feet shyly. I could tell she was nervous.

She wasn't _afraid _but rather nervous. This intrigued me because usually when people confronted me, they were the exact opposite.

"I don't have all day." I grunted, looking towards the mountain of work that lay in front of me.

With a small sigh she began.

"Gome, I didn't mean to cause trouble for you and your men, I couldn't help myself when they didn't let me through…" she trailed off as she noticed my intense gaze fixated on her.

Annoyed I narrowed my eyes to slits.

"Did I ask you to stop?" I scowled irritably at her.

I half expected her to jump out of her skin, but there was something off about this girl, she wasn't normal. My observation was proven right when she barely flinched to the sound of my voice.

"As I was saying, the rage that burned up inside of me was uncontrollable…I know you are the only one that can help me."

I stared at her confused. How could _I _be of any assistance to the strange girl?

As if she had read my thought she inched farther away from me.

"I can't continue with _them _listening to everything I'm saying!" she fumed.

I barely noticed the four men who were listening in on our conversation like a bunch of nosy children. I was so dazed in thought that I let that one slip by me.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The men were gone in an instant.

"Finally, they've left." The girl stated angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

I settled back into my seat.

"Continue" I urged.

She moved even further towards the door.

"Do not be alarmed about what I am going to do." she assured me in a cautious tone.

I rested my elbow on the desk, placing my chin on the top of my knuckles. Crossing my leg I gave her a look of disinterest.

That was until she started stripping.

She had removed the black dress that covered her rather slender form. When it had fallen to the ground, it revealed her alabaster skin that was the same shade as her beautiful face. The only difference was that in the center of her stomach was a large,_ black_, seal.

I stood up from where I was sitting and gaped at her naked form. While I stared rather rudely, eyes grazing over every aspect of her figure I realized that her body wasn't covered with just one seal, but _many_.

It all made sense now. She was a demon. The reason why she had tried to pass the guards wasn't that she wanted to cause havoc but she had come to seek answers from another demon holder himself.

I came rather close to her but she didn't move an inch and stayed in the same position.

"I hope this explains it better" her eyes pierced through my soul.

For some reason, I had the sudden urge to _touch _her. I didn't know the full meaning of the word since touching someone or being touched was a rather _sensitive _topic with me. I never wanted touch from someone nor did I expect them to touch me back. I didn't _need _touch because I always felt through my sand and the pain of the one that I was crushing. But the feeling was so strong that by the time I realized what I was doing it was already too late.

My hand had rested itself atop the bare girl's smooth stomach. And surprisingly, she didn't move at all.

The sudden intense feeling was like an electric shock that shot up my veins. Her skin Smoother than any grain of sand could be, her heat warmer than the sun that hit my face, her texture more refined than any silk that I have ever worn. And I wanted _more._

My hands slid down her waist and traced the tiny markings that were imprinted on her skin. I almost moaned with pleasure as I felt the curve of her hip and the silkiness of her thighs, all promising sweet things. I had experienced touch first hand which was something that I thought was impossible. That's when realization struck.

I quickly retracted my hand and stared into the girl's features that remained unchanged.

Her emerald orbs dazzled with sadness and that's when the situation donned on me.

I quickly composed myself and tried desperately to subdue the feeling of touching her again, but this time in a different spot.

A question surfaced my mind.

"Why did you choose to come to me?"

She shot me a confused look.

"I don't understand the question."

"Well there are different tailed beasts not just me." I explained.

""who else is a tailed beast?" inquired the girl whose name I still didn't know.

"The only other one I know of is the one who lives in Konoha."

Her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, I get it now. Well first of all I live closer to Suna than to Konoha, and secondly you are of higher ranks than most tailed beast holders, no?"

That didn't answer my question.

"You still don't get it." I shook my head slightly, arms crossed.

"Okay I will tell you the truth." She sighed in defeat and I knew I had won the battle.

"The real reason is, that I had read up on that Naruto boy and though he had a beast sealed inside of him, he had people to love and they supported him. Now he is a respected member of the village. But you, -she pointed a skinny finger at me- you had to fight all on your own without _anyone. _Much like me." I single tear fell down her cheek.

She was broken and I could tell.

I remembered all the feelings of hate and betrayal, for I had lived through them a great a deal of my life. The wretched feeling of being unwanted and unimportant will always be etched in my insane mind. I vowed that if anyone would have felt the way I did, then I would help them till the day I died. That day has come

I walked closer to her until our noses were only inches apart.

"I feel your pain." I said simply.

Wiping away the single tear that had fell, my fingers gently caressed the soft skin of her warm cheek, the incredible feeling of skin on skin returning again.

She closed her eyes, revealing her gentle eyelids.

"I know you do" she sobbed.

And without warning, she wrapped her dainty arms around my back.

* * *

looks like somebody has a past they never told us...

gaara: why you...

Me: Gaara?...what are you doing...let go of my leg!


	6. Chapter 6

first of all, i am extremely sorry for not mentioning this earlier, (I am a newbie you can tell) but this story does contain original characters that i made up, and i know some of you were confused about that part, and i thank miikodesu for bringing that up...terribly sorry...but please enjoy!^^

gaara: newbie.

me:oh shut up!

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto... *Cries***

* * *

Chapter 6

_**Sakura **_

It seemed as if hours had past by the time that I had made it home.

The sun was beginning to set, and darkness would soon cover the land in its place.

Though I loved the sun and the luscious rays that it produced, the night was always my favorite. I especially enjoyed the nights when the stars came out and formed beautiful constellations. They were like diamonds embedded in the silky blue sky. Sometimes I wondered if the stars weren't as far away as they seemed, but rather close in reach. I used to try to the grab at the sky and try to catch one of them. Silly childhood innocence I know but, even now I would wish upon them and hope that my dreams would come true.

Tired, I inserted the key into its lock and pushed the door open gently. No one was home of course since my parents were always out and about not returning for days at a time. I've grown used to living on my own, it is sometimes quite relaxing.

Setting my bag on the floor I rushed up the stairs and hurried to my rather quaint room. The pink sheets were a sprawled mess on my bed and the room was rather untidy looking. I groaned because I had forgotten to do my chores and they were beginning to pile up on me.

Trying hopelessly to pack my bags with the limited clothing I had due to putting off my laundry, there was a sudden knock at the door.

Rubbing my eyes, realizing that it was almost midnight, I tiredly sauntered towards the door.

Looking through the tiny peek hole, I saw a glimpse of silver hair, and I instantly knew who it was.

"Sakura." The Jounin smiled as I opened the door.

"What is it sensei?" I asked while suppressing a yawn.

He heaved a sigh.

"How many times have I told you to call me Kakashi? You're my teammate now remember?" his gentle, laid back voice reminded me of the wind.

I grinned shyly.

"I know, I know, but I'm still learning new techniques from you, sensei or not you still teach me." I pointed out.

"Huh. I guess that's true."

He sat down on the simple wooden chair; his Jounin outfit more tattered looking than usual.

_I wonder why that is_ I thought to myself puzzled.

'**Maybe he was getting it on with his girlfriend' **giggled inner Sakura. Man, did she think dirty!

_You are such an idiot._

'**Technically you're the idiot since I'm you' **inner Sakura brashly pointed out.

Damn. She was right! I cursed myself for letting her thoughts become my own.

As I set a pot of tea on the stove, the inquisitiveness was burning my insides I couldn't take the suspense anymore.

'**Curiosity killed the cat' **inner Sakura warned me.

_What the heck is that supposed to mean!_

When my mind felt like it was going to explode I blurted out

"Why are your clothes all ragged!"

He seemed surprised at first, but then he chuckled tenderly, the soothing sound muffled by his mask.

"I figured you would ask that question sooner or later, your keen eyes don't miss a thing." He patted my head.

"Well why are they like that?" I questioned.

He scratched his head; he usually did that when he was looking for an excuse.

"Well, I was playing with my ninja hounds when they decided to get rough with me." He smiled that signature grin of his.

Something told me not to buy it. Maybe if he didn't lie so often I would have believed him.

"Okay now tell me the _real _reason why you are all tattered looking." I placed a hand on my hip.

A sweat drop trickled down his forehead and hid behind his mask. Ooh, he knew he was in for it now.

"I don't feel like it." he closed his eye and crossed his arms over his chest like a stubborn child.

"Tell me or I'll spoil the end of _Icha Icha _for you."I threatened darkly.

He sighed in defeat. We always used that one against him.

"…fine."

I grinned and settled myself in the seat across from him.

With his head down, he placed both fists on the table.

* * *

one more thing...i actually dont know if kakashi has the ability to read minds...and if he doesn't well, i just thought i could add that in. sorry for further confusion.

gaara: Newbie

me:SHUT UP!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: okay i finally finished chapter 7! if you have any questions please feel free to ask me even if it is about previous chapters thats all:)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **

**me:i own naruto**

**Gaara: no you dont.**

**Me: yes i do.**

**Gaara: IMPERIAL FUNERAL! **

**me: OKAY OKAY! I don't! kishimoto does! dont hurt me!**

* * *

Chapter 7

_**Gaara**_

Nightfall descended upon the desert, cooling the sand drastically.

The only light that you could see was the campfire that was mere inches away from me.

Darkness was something I loved because it allowed me to wallow in the depths of it and wonder how it would feel to just get swallowed whole by its mystery.

The body that was pressed against mine began to stir. She sat up on her elbows, long hair as black as night covering her face. Her eerie ever green eyes peering through

the bangs that covered them, she was staring deeply at me.

"How did you find me Akari?" I asked my voice raspy from not being used over a long period of time.

A smile showing her fang like teeth appeared.

"Simple, I followed my instinct and my _longing _for you." She answered her tone seductive.

I chuckled darkly.

"Always trying to seduce me but never successful. Just like old times."

"Whose to say those times are old?" she began to come closer to my face.

I eased back slowly as she settled herself on top of me, her hands cupping my face. I could see the hunger in her eyes.

"Come on, Gaara fight back. I_ dare_ you to." She challenged.

I was always up for a chance to show my power against _anyone _who thought they were better than me, but something in my gut told me not to.

_**Come on Gaara; show her that you are her master and that she is nothing but your slave.**_Shukaku intervened.

_You come at the weirdest of times you know that?_

_**Ha-ha, I know.**_

A distant memory came to my head.

_-Flashback begins-_

_

* * *

_

The edge of the mahogany desk pressed painfully in the center of my back, but the warmth that radiated off the girl was enough to make me forget about it.

Her hands roved over my front leaving a trail of heat as they stroked the smoothness of my robe.

The emerald eyes filled to the rims of unshed tears exploded as she stared deeply into my own.

"I-I'm…sorry…Kazekage-sama I didn't mean to put you in this predicament."

She, was _Apologizing_? It made no sense to me.

I felt the urge to touch her again, for I longed for the softness of her skin.

"What is your name?" I asked while caressing her slightly flushed cheek.

"Akari." She whispered gently.

"I can see how it suits you." I pulled her bare form closer to me.

She blushed uncontrollably and I was highly amused at that fact.

Rubbing the small of her back, questions flooded my mind and I needed answers.

"So, tell me about the demon inside of you." I began.

She looked at me with alarm clear in her features.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything"

"Well,-hands covering her naked chest- the demon's called Atmos. It is a bird-like creature with ten tails."

I was taken aback a bit.

"Wait, what? Say the last part again." I requested, making sure I heard right.

"It has ten tails." She repeated.

So I wasn't going more insane than I already was. I think I figured out the reason for all the seals.

"I see." Was all I could manage to say.

She must have gone through a lot of hell in her life. She was probably –if possible –more insane than _me_. And I thought_ that_ was a miracle.

I felt soft hands cup either side of my pale face. I was leaning over the desk. As she towered over me, her exposed breasts were close to my thirsty lips and I subdued the feeling to lick one of them.

"You don't have to help me if you don't want to." She inched closer to me.

"But what if I want to help you? Because I too have felt the same things you have and I don't want you to have to experience them." I stated.

She smiled her eyes filled with sadness.

"You may have felt the same emotions I did, but they were never on the same degree as my pain and anguish."

I stayed quiet.

"One thousand seals it took to suppress the monster inside of me. Even so, I can still hear his threats and his menacing voice echo in my mind. Much like you but only_ worse_. I cannot sleep nor can I get close to any village without killing them. The demon now tells me to kill you but I suppress the urge to."

Shukaku finally decided to make an appearance.

_**Oh, now that wont do! **_The monster growled sinisterly

_How come you couldn't sense the demon in her before? You can sense the nine-tailed fox but you can't sense this one_ I questioned curiously

.

_**I have no idea; its presence is well hidden. It must've known about this encounter and hid itself so I wouldn't sense it. Smart. **_The demon finally said something intelligent for once.

She pulled back slightly. Winds shook the trees violently of their leaves outside the window.

Her hands found their way to my waist; she placed her soft lips against my pulse and licked where the blood flowed strongest.

Then, there was a sharp ting as her teeth pierced my skin.

Lapping up the blood as if it was water, her knife-like eyes stared directly at me.

"This is where I take my leave." She sighed.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, placing a hand to my bleeding neck.

"Now that I have tasted your blood it won't be long till my urge to kill will come in. don't worry Gaara, I am sure we will meet again."

Picking up her dress that still lay on the floor, she disappeared with the wind.

_Flashback ends- _


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: soory im a little late on updates... usually i update on mondays but i have been busy and-

gaara: yeah right! stop making up excuses, me and you both know you were procrastinating and instead watching bleach reruns!

Me: was not! anyways, this is another kakashi filled chapter and once again i'm not so sure if he can read minds or not (probably not) but i just added that in there.

Gaara: **DISCLAIMER: **is one really neccesery? this is a fanfiction site!

me: true dat.

G and me: enjoy! and thanks to Miikodesu for that fabulous idea!

* * *

Chapter 8

_**Sakura

* * *

**_

Kakashi stared down at the table, tracing the complicated wood patterns with his hands. I waited for him to find a way to begin.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I asked nervously, sipping my tea.

He straightened out and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, this is harder than I thought." He admitted.

"Just tell me what you were doing."

He huffed and I felt that I was getting on his nerves a little.

With a sigh he began.

"Well, um I was heading over to Tsunade's building, coming back from a mission that I had just completed, when I sensed an unfamiliar chakra. I followed the strange feeling until I completely lost track of time and I didn't know where I was."

Leave it to Kakashi to get lost while doing the simplest of tasks. No wonder he is always so late to team meetings.

"When I had found the source of the strange chakra they looked more powerful than I did and they…well..." he paused.

"What? What did they do?" I shouted, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

Kakashi lifted his head band, not only revealing his Sharingan eye… but something else.

"Kakashi!" I screamed.

Blood seeped out of the wound that ran across his forehead. It looked freshly cut.

I stared at him, wide eyed and I quickly ran over to him. Kakashi usually got hurt in battles but _never_, had anyone gotten so close to his face because by the time they reached him they would already be dead.

I ran swiftly upstairs to retrieve my medical bag, and a wet cloth.

He winced when the cold water touched his feverish forehead. As I cleaned the wound, I wondered how he made it back here safe.

As he read my thoughts with his now bloody Sharingan eye, he continued with his story.

"Then when I thought I was going to die…I." he stopped as if he was uncomfortable.

"What?"

"I…"

"Spit it out already!" he winced at edginess in my tone.

Swallowing back all his pride, all his dignity, he answered.

"I was saved by a girl okay? You happy?"

Silence.

This is what he was so embarrassed about? Whoa, he has serious issues when it comes to questioning his man hood.

'**Aha! So there i****s ****a woman involved**_**!' **_Inner Sakura exclaimed_**.**_

_Shut up._

"Who was this woman?" I had the feeling my questions were annoying him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"She is an old friend of mine."

"Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful, like an angel from heaven above."

Those last words almost made me burst out with laughter. It took all my control to stop myself from rolling on the floor. Since when has anything been beautiful to Kakashi?

'**I smell jealously.' **

_WHAT? Are you crazy? _Her comment almost made me retch.

'**Sure keep pretending that I'm not right.'**

_Because you're not! _

I swear I sometimes wished that I could place a muzzle over her dirty mouth.

Kakashi let out a loud chuckle. Shit. I forgot he could read my mind!

I flushed a bright red and healed his wound, wrapping his head tightly with gauze.

Something then donned on me.

"Kakashi, why are_ you_ here again anyways?" my eyes glanced at him suspiciously.

He was confused at first when he remembered his purpose.

"Oh! I was told by Tsunade that you were supposed to leave for your mission by 3:00am rather than 6:00am."

"What time is it now?"

"It's 2:30 in the morning"

I gasped in shock for I still hadn't packed yet and I didn't have any time to sleep.

I growled at Kakashi.

He realized my anger and he began to laugh nervously.

"Well, I'll be making my leave now. Bye Sakura."

Before I could say one more word, he disappeared with the smoke.

* * *

0_0 i am not pleased with the end result...

gaara: me neither.

me: you've got nothing to complain about you are not even in this chapter!

gaara: doesnt matter it still sucks.

me:...

i will update very soon thank you to** Kakashi hatake's slave** and **miikodesu** for ur comments they were very much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

hello? i hope you people are alive...

gaara: why the HELL would they be reading this train wreck if you left them hanging?

moonlight: :(

gaara: well if you must know moonlight has been very busy lately and couldnt help that her computer crashed 4 damn times...

moonlight: thanks, if there are still people reading this is an update!

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Gaara**_

I stared at the black haired demon, eyes narrowing.

She had told me that day about what was going to happen. I just chose not to listen.

Two months after our first meeting she said:

"_Atmos is angry, he wants me to stop my little game and kill you."_

"_Like that will ever happen, your bird cant get anywhere near me."_

"_Don't be so sure, a thousand tails is stronger than one."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Next time you see me, I suggest you run. Consider this a warning I wont let you off that easy."_

So that's why she was here, she wasn't _longing _for me, but rather _longing _to rip me to shreds. Demons will be demons I guess.

"Gaara, I don't like men who cower in front of me. Show me that you are worthy of being kept alive." I could tell the monster was beginning to take over her body.

I kept my fists tightly at my sides. I promised I wouldn't hurt her, but if I don't do something soon I will be beaten to a bloody pulp.

_**You're on your own with this one kid. **_Shukaku intervened.

_WHAT? This concerns you too, you coward! If I die you will end up in the fiery pits of hell for all eternity! _I screamed at him. Some monster he was.

He didn't answer, so I prayed he was scheming about a way to get us out of this alive.

Akari stalked towards me, the intent to kill clear in her eyes.

I backed away though I knew that wasn't going to do me any good.

"Give me _some_ sort of entertainment at least." Her face showed hints of anger.

"I am not your plaything; I don't need to entertain you if I don't want to." I snapped at her.

_**Bad move. Ooh, you are in for it now Pup.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Kid, are you acting like this on purpose? The stupid bird is now going to make his control on her even harder.**_

_I guess that was rather stupid._

_**You think?**_

_Oh shut up! You weren't helping me what was I supposed to do?_

_**I **__**was**__** conjuring up a plan, but that brash move of yours hindered it useless.**_

_What was your idea?_

_**I was going to make you try to loosen up his grip on her, with a kiss, Because that would make her slip back into control a bit and that is when we would strike. But NOOO, Mr. Cool had to poke the freaking bird right in the ass with that idiotic comment. Stupid, stupid, stupid**_

_Well excuse me; if you would have told me this earlier I probably wouldn't have done that!_

While I was having an argument with my brain, Akari had neared towards me, agitated for sure.

_**Think of something fast kid, because she doesn't look happy. **_Shukaku advised.

_Why can't you think of something?_

_**I don't know I'm stumped.**_

Just then, a strong gust of wind was targeted at me. When I saw its source I growled at her loudly, the fiery look in her eyes hinted that she was now completely driven by bloodlust.

Before it could hit, my sand came in front to protect me. The power of the wind was so strong that it took all my strength to keep myself from tumbling backwards.

An evil smirk appeared on Akari's face in the most menacing way.

_I don't get it, I hindered her attack useless but why is she smiling at me?_

I suddenly stopped my thought as I saw the dark red liquid seep from my shoulder.

She laughed wickedly.

"Silly demon, you may have countered the attack, but the impact is enough to still injure you though your defenses are up." She circled around me like a shark.

I scowled at her my knuckles tightening harder.

"You sick bitch. After all that I have done for you and_ this _is how you repay me?" It was Shukaku talking now.

"How DARE you!" she shrieked as if she had gotten shot.

Another gust of wind came, stronger than the one before. Doing my best to counter it, the wound now appeared on my stomach.

I crumpled to the ground in agony as the wound at cut deep into my skin.

"Why do you do this?" I asked softly while coughing up blood.

"Because I can." She answered coldly.

Wounded badly, I began to loose my strength and ability to protect myself. I received blow after blow until my vision became blurry.

_**Hang in there kid! Don't die on me now! **_Shukaku pleaded.

_I can't take it anymore. _Blood trickled down my forehead.

"Weak, that is what you are you are not worthy of being kept alive." Atmos intervened.

Akari readied her hands to prepare for the deadly strike she was going to make.

"Goodbye, Gaara." The evil voice laughed.

_This is the end as it would seem. _I thought grimly before I shut my eyes tight.

Before she could deliver the final blow, something stopped her. Her eyes widened before she was on the ground writhing in pain with an expression of agony on her face.

Hearing her bloodcurdling scream, I opened my eyes to stare at the pained girl in front of me.

_**Come on! This is our chance to escape! **_Shukaku yelled in triumph.

_Cant. Move. _I breathed before I slipped into unconsciousness

Though I was in a sleep-like state, my mind was wide awake trying desperately to make my limbs progress.

The sudden heat that engulfed my body was alarming but pleasant at the same time. I could feel that they were hands that were carrying me and holding me close to their chest.

The sensation was so familiar to me and a face appeared in my mind.

Soft black hair, creamy skin and gentle green eyes almost similar to akari's but nicer. The woman was also much more beautiful then Akari and her pleasant voice and caring smile made her all the more special.

I could almost feel her cradling me in her comforting arms, rocking me to sleep, I could almost hear her singing lullabies, and I could almost see her heart warming smile that always made me feel like everything would be alright. I was overcome with this feeling of sheer joy and I smiled, I actually smiled. Something I hadn't done in a very long time.

When the image disappeared from my eyes I fell deeper into unconsciousness.

* * *

what'd you think?

gaara: shit job...

moonlight: no one ASKED YOU!

see u guys soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**i am so sorry to all my fellow readers! i got so caught up in watching animes that i totally neglected my precious story! *Whimpers***

**Gaara: took you damn long enough, did you know how long i waited to find out what happens next? **

**Moonlight: you already know what happens Baka your in it!**

**once again i completely apologize for falling off the face of the earth and getting abducted by Optimus Prime...so enjoy!**

**Gaara: *Huffs***

**Disclaimer and all the usual shit, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter 10

_**Sakura **_

I sighed deeply for the sun had yet to appear, my mind in a daze as I traveled through the sandy desert.

The sky was grey, and I desperately hoped to get this mission over and done with so I could return to the leafy goodness that was Konoha.

I looked around, my keen eyes trying to find something that was out of the ordinary, a piece of cloth, a bag, anything to let me know if I was close to him. To my disappointment, I found nothing but the light colored sand.

_At this rate, I will never find him._ I groaned.

'**It was your fault that you agreed to the stupid mission.' **Inner Sakura stated.

_What was I supposed to do? If I didn't Tsunade would have killed me! _I yelled.

'**Hey it's not my fault you have to heal every broken soul you see'**

I was about to say something back when my mind drifted to the conversation that I had with Tsunade.

"_I'm sending you because you are the only ninja I know who is compassionate towards others. That's why when ever you see a broken soul you feel the urge to fix and heal them until it is good as new, and trust me; Gaara is the most damaged soul I have ever seen. Just looking at him brings tears to my eyes."_

"I wonder how damaged of a soul he is." I said to no one in particular.

In that moment my eyes caught sight of something in the distance, it looked like a body.

Sending bursts of chakra to my feet, I sprinted towards the object that was on the ground.

I stopped suddenly when I was mere meters away from it. My jade orbs were in shock at what I had seen.

His limp body was on the ground in the most still of ways. Wounds covered him and blood seeped out of the fabric that they were wrapped in and onto the sand. He appeared to be unconscious.

He was placed on the path as if someone had left him there on purpose so he could be found; the gourd that was usually strapped on his back was laid down beside him and on his forehead was a white blood stained cloth that covered his face. Someone had definitely helped him.

My body trembled as I approached him. Hands shaking, I knelt beside him and removed the cloth. The scratches on his handsome face didn't appear to be deep enough to scar, but they gushed out a lot of blood

"Gaara" I breathed.

He began to stir and his sea foam eyes shot open as he stared deeply into my jade ones.

"S-Sakura?" he said, voice raspy.

"Yes it's me."

He tried to sit up but the movements only made him cough up blood. I pressed my head to his cut up forehead and pushed him back down.

"Not so fast Kazekage-sama, you need to be properly treated before we bring you back to Suna."

His eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going back to Suna." His voice was cold.

I was used to his terrifying tone but how he snapped at me so abruptly sent shivers down my spine.

"Okay, then we won't go back to Suna."

He closed his eyes and settled back into the sand.

I whipped out my emergency medical kit and laid the tools on the ground.

"Okay, first I must remove your shirt so I can treat your wounds." I stated.

He nodded as I began to unbutton his bloodstained shirt, exposing his well toned chest. My eyes grazed over his alabaster skin that was covered with large gashes that looked fresh. The one that caught my attention the most was the angry looking slash that was on his stomach.

"What…what happened to you?" I questioned worriedly.

He smirked as he realized my concern.

"Well…that is none of your business."

"It is if you want me to help you." I retorted.

"Fine…. if you really want to know… you have to kiss me." A small grin appeared on his luscious looking lips.

"WHAT?" I almost screamed.

"You heard what I said…now kiss me." His eyes were serious.

'**What did that bastard say?' **inner Sakura exploded.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to that." I fumed.

He chuckled quietly.

"Alright…I guess you don't want to know then."

_Of course I want to know! Damn my curious brain I can't take it anymore!_

'**Hang in there Sakura; think about what you are doing!'**

_I can't I must find out!_

My little attempt to restrain myself only made him laugh louder.

"It's a shame…it was a rather interesting story too." He teased; oh I was going to get him for that one!

"Just one kiss?" I asked nervously. Wait, why was I asking that?

"Unless you want more." I cringed at his comment.

'**What the hell are you doing?' **inner Sakura yelled.

_I don't know._

"Where?" I inquired, not being able to suppress my urge to find out what had happened.

"It has to be on the lips and it can be anywhere else but not on the cheek." His smirk grew wider.

I caught the "anywhere else" part and blushed when I found out what it meant.

"Fine, I will kiss you but on one condition." I stated coldly.

His smirk disappeared as his dark rimmed eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What is the condition?"

"No one can find out about it in my village or in your village."

He let out a prolonged breath, "Agreed."

Since I was going to kiss him, I might as well have a little fun with him right?

A small smirk played at the corner of my lips as I crawled on top of his bare chest, carefully avoiding any of his wounds. I could hear his breath hitch at the back of his throat as his eyes widened to the size of baseballs. My fingers made tiny circles on the parts of his chest that weren't covered in cuts while my other hand found its way to his marvelous russet colored hair. I began to pull at the locks as my lips inched its way closer to him. He stared at me the whole time in disbelief which only made my smile more. I decided to take my teasing to the next level.

"You know, I think I can get used to this." I said in the most seductive tone that I could make.

I felt his heart beat faster.

My hand that was on his chest made its way up to his pale, succulent looking neck. My lips, now dangling inches above his began to pull away just to torture him even more.

The hunger that was apparent in his eyes became more intense and I used that to my advantage. I licked my lips and pressed my tongue to his pulse.

His whole body went rigid and I could feel it from beneath me. I was now completely on top of him and I felt the sensation of his blood soak through my outfit. I didn't mind because I was sure it was my fault that his blood was pumping faster. I continued sucking his neck until I felt his ragged breath relax.

At first I thought he was asleep, but when I turned my head his light colored eyes were fixated on mine.

"Don't stop." He urged.

I nodded and continued to lick and suck at him, moving from his neck all the way to the hollow of his ear.

I whispered through heavy breaths, "If I continue to do this, my lips will be dry by the time I make it to your mouth."

"Then, you better kiss me now."

His hands moved from his sides and guided my head towards his face.

I let out a sigh as I began to lick the underneath of his jaw.

He gasped at the sudden satisfaction. I chuckled to myself and began to once again inch close to his lips.

"If you don't kiss me soon I might call the deal off." Gaara said jokingly.

I had actually forgotten about the deal, not really remembering what it was about. I gazed at his face. Dark rimmed sea foam eyes; chiseled features, perfect nose, luscious lips, and russet colored hair that all blended into the form that was Gaara.

While I was slowly making my way towards his perfect mouth, he lifted one of the hands that he had placed on my waist, and let one of his fingers trail in between my chest. The sensational heat that radiated off of him was like nothing that I had ever experienced before. His finger made it all the way down to my stomach and back up again. I closed my eyes not wanting the warmth to end.

As he was caressing my skin, a sudden thought crossed my mind; Gaara is not what I expected him to be. I always thought Gaara was cold, colder than ice, even colder than Sasuke. But to my surprise, he actually has incredible warmth that makes me want to never let go. He was about to move his hand when I caught it and positioned it back onto my chest. I wanted his heat like a greedy child and I would do anything to have that wonderful feeling against my skin. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my back, engulfing me with his scent.

His skin smelled like the desert, but there was something else there too. It was almost like a spicy aroma that filled my nostrils with its appealing scent. My mind went blank as I inhaled deeply, trying to memorize its distinctiveness. I could feel more of the sticky liquid ooze out of his gashes, and squirmed at the feeling of it touching my skin. I closed my eyes and tried to pull myself away from his iron grasp, but he only held my tighter against him.

"G-Gaara!" I stuttered.

"Don't leave me." It was more of a demand than a plea.

"I'm not going to leave you, it's just that you are leaking a lot of blood and I should treat them before it gets worse. Trust me, I don't want to move but to have you alive is more important don't you think?" I reassured him.

He let out a sigh and released me from his crushing hold.

Dark liquid stained my uniform and I felt sticky as I smelled the copper tanginess. _How the hell am I supposed to wash that out? _I thought gloomily.

As I treated his many wounds with bursts of chakra and medicine, I thought about our embrace that occurred a few moments ago.

'**Sasuke won't be too happy when he hears about you snuggling with the kazekage' **

_Why you little!-_

"Sakura," Gaara whispered in a low, scratchy voice.

"Yeah?" I answered, startled.

"You still haven't kissed me."

My shoulders slumped at his statement. _He interrupted my thought for that?_

"I know" I finally said after I composed my self.

"Will you?"

"Huh?"

"Will you kiss me?" his tone almost sounded saddened.

_I cannot believe I am going to say this._

"Sure."

A large smirk appeared on his face and it took all my will not to smack it off.

"Hey, you still have to tell me what happened. When you do that I will kiss you." I attempted to burst his bubble.

It seemed to take no effect on him because he said "I believe the deal was you kiss me first and then the story comes after."

"Yeah, but I don't think I trust you enough for that to be possible."

"A deal is a deal"

"Whatever. Come on, we've got to get a move on if we want to make it to Konoha." I changed the subject.

He just rolled his eyes and walked in front of me.

Broken soul? Doesn't seem like it to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**well, since you guys have been waiting so, damn long for these chapters to be uploaded, i decided to throw a little extra one in there.**

**Gaara: great extra work.**

**Moonlight: you know i dont understand you. first you say you want me to upload, now you say you dont. **

**gaara: why is the sky blue moonlight? why is the sun hot? why is there devious monster inside me? why do i suddenly have a craving for cookies? why do i think Bradly cooper is hot? why do i-**

**Moonlight okay! i get it...shut up now.**

**DISCLAIMER: once again, i can never be worthy of creating something as brilliant as Naruto but i am capable of making this story. all reviews are very much appreciated enjoy! **

Chapter 11

_**Gaara**_

I was staring into the black abyss of darkness that threatened to crush me at any given moment. It blurred my vision and my ability to see the outside world. No matter how hard I tried to push the blackness away, it was no use.

_**Kid? You okay? **_Shukaku's demon voice asked

I was about to answer when I saw a very vibrant pink light suddenly break through my vision.

"Gaara" the angelic voice spoke.

I opened my eyes to see a very familiar blossom colored Konochi bent over me. Her eyes filled with wonder.

"S-Sakura?" I spoke, my voice dry from dehydration

"Yes its me." She sighed in relief.

I attempted to sit myself upright but the sudden movement made me hurl up blood.

I felt a warm, soft hand touch my forehead.

"Not so fast Kazekage-sama, you need to be properly treated before we bring you back to Suna." She pinned me back to the ground.

Her comment angered my greatly and I almost growled at her.

"I'm not going back to Suna."

She was startled by my voice like most people were and she placed her hands up in a defensive position.

"Okay, then we won't go back to Suna."

I toned down my anger a bit and settled back into the light sand.

As I lay there, she began to empty her medical kit of its belongings and expertly placed them in a nice orderly fashion.

"Okay, first I must remove your shirt so I can treat your wounds." Her hand gestured to my blood soaked chest.

I nodded as her soft, careful hands began to unbutton me. I lifted my head to peer down at my pale abdomen that was covered in a dark red liquid.

_How badly did I get beaten?_

_**Kid, you got your ass kicked by that vicious bird-girl**_

_Thanks Shukaku you help__ so__ much. _I said sarcastically.

"What…what happened to you?" Sakura questioned worriedly, interrupting my conversation with my demon.

I smirked as I realized her concern.

"Well…that is none of your business." I didn't say that because I was trying to be mean, but I honestly didn't know what happened.

"It is if you want me to help you." She cracked.

I thought about how I was supposed to get myself out of this one, and then a thought hit me.

"Fine…. if you really want to know… you have to kiss me." A small grin appeared on the corner of my lips.

"WHAT?" She almost screamed.

"You heard what I said…now kiss me."

"There is no way in hell that I am going to that." If looks could kill I would be dead by now.

I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Alright…I guess you don't want to know then." I mocked, hoping she would drop the subject

I noticed her trying to decide what to do and it made me almost burst out in laughter.

"It's a shame…it was a rather interesting story too." I taunted her even more, trying to see if she would actually do it.

_**Yeah right kid, like anyone would want to kiss a demon.**_

_Shut up or I'll kill you! _That was my usual response to him.

"Just one kiss?" Wait, she was actually considering doing it?

"Unless you want more." A sly look appeared on my face and I could see her cringe.

_**This is one odd girl**_

"Where?"

I thought out my answer for a bit and smiled at my rather inappropriate reply.

"It has to be on the lips and it can be anywhere else but not on the cheek."

I could tell she got the jest of the answer.

"Fine, I will kiss you but on one condition." Her eyes were serious.

My grin was gone in a flash as my eyes narrowed suspiciously at the weird Konochi

"What is the condition?" I asked flatly.

"No one can find out about it in my village or in your village."

"Agreed." I sighed deeply.

What occurred next was something I could never forget. The pink haired girl had a sly, seductive smile at the corner of her lips, jade orbs locked on mine. She slowly crawled on top of me; the feeling of her skin against mine was almost unbearable. I could hardly breathe as my eyes widened in disbelief. Her delicate fingers began tracing patterns on my naked chest and it took all my will not to kiss her right then and there. But something told me she wasn't done just yet.

She began to pull at the locks of my red hair as she inched her way closer to me. She then said:

You know, I think I can get used to this."

My blood began to pump faster in my veins and I knew she could tell. She moved her hand that was positioned on my chest to my pale neck. She pulled away from my lips that thirsted for the sensation of her soft skin.

I hungered for her touch; I could almost see the fire in my eyes with burning intensity. I almost lost it when I felt her hot, wet tongue press to my pulse. I froze, what was I supposed to do after that?

She rested her body on top of me, not moving an inch even when my blood began to leak out onto her outfit. She carried on with her distraction and I felt my body relax.

She turned to look at me, gazing at my face in the most gentlest of ways.

"Don't stop."

She nodded and began to once again suck at my neck until she reached the hollow of my ear.

"If I continue to do this, my lips will be dry by the time I make it to your mouth."

"Then, you better kiss me now." I retorted.

She sighed as her tongue grazed my jaw.

I could barely breathe and she wasn't helping the matter by teasing me with her games. I had to say something before I would end up fainting by the lack of oxygen

"If you don't kiss me soon I might call the deal off."

She didn't answer me, but stared at my features, she looked almost mesmerized at what saw and the sudden blush that appeared on her face caused me to gaze at her in wonder. What on earth could she be thinking?

Finally, her lips leisurely made their way towards mine. Another urge came on to me and I gave into it easily.

My finger had found its way to the center of her chest and it was dangerously close to her womanly spots. It began to move southward all the way down to her stomach and back up again. She closed her eyes, in what almost seemed like pleasure but I wasn't exactly sure.

I made a few more trips and moved my hand off her clothed chest. When something caught me and placed it back into position. I smiled something I hadn't done in a long time and crushed her tightly to my chest.

I buried my nose in her hair, the vanilla scent was comforting to me and I almost felt at ease.

We could have been laying there for hours and I didn't care because all I could think of was the body that was placed on top of me and how wondrous her skin felt against mine. The girl's warmth was different from Akari's it wasn't as harsh and as suffocating but rather soft and kind, like that woman that I used to know. Touch was always hard for me but now it seemed as if my body and mind was an expert at it, and I never wanted to forget it.

She squirmed beneath me and I knew it was because of the blood that drenched us both. It was for my own good, but I didn't want her to let go and I held her even tighter against my body.

"G-Gaara!" she struggled even more.

"Don't leave me." I commanded

"I'm not going to leave you, it's just that you are leaking a lot of blood and I should treat them before it gets worse. Trust me, I don't want to move but to have you alive is more important don't you think?"

I closed me eyes, sighing before releasing her.

She went back to her kit and I so badly wanted to hold her again and claim her mine. Her skilled fingers worked steadily on my botched chest, expertly healing the wounds with medical jutsu and wrapping it with cloth.

"Sakura," my voice was rough.

"Yeah?"

I was silent for a minute and she waited patiently.

You still haven't kissed me."

Her shoulders slouched forward and she let out a long sigh

"I know" she rolled her eyes, which I found surprisingly cute.

"Will you?" I asked my voice unsure.

"Huh?"

"Will you kiss me?"

Another pause and then a sigh and finally,

"Sure."

I smirked sinisterly, I am a demon after all and I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears like a warning signal.

"Hey, you still have to tell me what happened. When you do that I will kiss you."

I figured she would try to ruin my fun, but I wouldn't let it get to me because she still forgot the rest of the deal.

"I believe the deal was you kiss me first and then the story comes after."

"Yeah, but I don't think I trust you enough for that to be possible." She crossed her arms

"A deal is a deal"

"Whatever. Come on, we've got to get a move on if we want to make it to Konoha." She changed the subject.

I rolled my eyes; like she did a few moments ago dusted myself off, and walked ahead.

What an interesting girl indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

moonlight: and here we are...

gaara: dun dun dun!

moonlight: -_- ahem... after denying you guys months of updates, i decided to upload this little chappie and i hope you find it... interesting.

gaara: oh yes, it is VERY interesting.

sakura: oi...

moonlight: Sakura? i haven't heard from you in a while.

gaara: *licks lips deliciously*

sakura: and now you know why.

**DISCLAIMER: whoever doesnt know by NOW this story is purely fictional and does not have rights to naruto or kishimoto. **

**Gaara: isnt it supposed to be the other way around?**

**Moonlight: don't spoil my moment gaara, go eat a cookie or something. **

* * *

Chapter 12

_**Sakura **_

In no time we neared the gates of Konoha rather than days like I feared, but I was only a few hours into my search when I discovered the wounded Gaara.

In that little time that it took us, it was mostly quiet with me usually being the one to try to strike up a conversation. His answers were usually nods with a few yes's and No's here and there.

It was noon and the streets were busy with people hustling and bustling around. Children played on the sidewalks while the elders sat and hummed to themselves on the porch.

"Okay, first I must inform Tsunade about you being successfully retrieved and then-"

A pale hand covered my mouth.

"No, no one can know that I'm here especially_ her_. If she finds out I'll be sent back to Suna for sure."

I pried his hand off my lips "But, why is it that you don't want to go back in the first place?"

"Shut up." His voice was cold.

I bit my lip hard in frustration. What could it be that he is not telling me? If I knew maybe it would be easier to understand but why is he making it so difficult?

_I guess it is time to change tactics _I thought to myself bleakly.

"Alright…I won't tell Tsunade but _you _have to tell me the reason why you left Suna."

"I'm sorry I am going to have to decline, don't we already have another deal?" he reminded me.

"Well, if that's the case then I'm just going to run to Tsunade now and tell her about your arrival." I threatened.

"You wouldn't." his eyes intended that he was near the edge.

"But I would, there is nothing stopping me." I could tell I was pushing his buttons

_I have to be careful because I might not make it out of this alive. _I thought bleakly.

"Sakura…don't you dare." He clenched his fists.

"Fine…but you have to agree to my deal then."

"I will, but on one condition."

Now it was my turn to get angry. "What's the catch?"

"I have to stay at your house for the time being and maybe I'll tell you, if I feel like it."

I growled but there was no way was going to win this. Even if I did run to Tsunade his sand would have killed me before I even got the chance.

"Agreed."

He smiled and I realized what I had just done.

I invited this, strange, monster like, apparently broken soul into my house while my parents weren't home. Yeah, I was pretty much doomed.

"That's a good girl…now which way to your house?"

I cringed and almost fainted at the sound of his menacing voice. "This way."

While we walked the small pathway to my house, past the Sakura trees and the fountains, I glanced at him from time to time. He didn't seem to be paying attention, his eyes were fixated on the scenery and his expression was almost sad, it made my heart just about break in two.

_Maybe he is a little bit damaged. _I thought somberly.

"What is it?" Gaara interrupted suddenly. Had I been staring at him the whole time?

"Err…nothing, s-sorry." I blushed.

Half a smile appeared on his handsome face but it didn't reach his eyes as he looked away.

_God damnit sakura! Why do you always space out like that? _

'**It looked like you were getting lost in his eyes to me'**

_Shut up! What do you know?_

We reached the narrow, but tall house that sat tightly between two other ones just like it. The cheerful aura that surrounded the home was almost enough to make me forget about the man that was about to enter it.

It was rather neat, even though I didn't bother to clean it which surprised me. The dust that accumulated in the house over a short period of time was mind boggling though. Gaara removed the cloak that he put on to hide his face and set it on the nearby table. And for the first time since we left the desert I looked at Gaara's body which was covered from head to toe in dried blood. I could still smell the copper-like stench. I then stared down at my own body which was equally coated and I wondered why no one bothered to stop me.

"Um… are going to have to do something about this blood." I stated the obvious.

"What do you suggest we do?" Gaara questioned, eyes jaded.

"Well…I guess you need a bath." He perked up a bit after that sentence.

I lead him up the stairs to my bathroom, and started the water for his bath. The large pile of clothes that was in the corner made me groan. I still hadn't done the laundry. And from the looks of it I really needed to.

"Okay, just put your dirty clothes in this corner and I'll wash it for you. I'll see if I could find something of my dad's that you can wear." I explained.

"Problem."

"What's the problem?" I asked, annoyed.

"I kind of can't move without physically injuring myself."

I looked at his heavily bandaged shoulder and his cut up arms. I sighed and stalked towards him.

"You owe me big time for this."

He chuckled, a throaty sound and stood still as I undid his buttons one by one.

His toned chest was revealed once again and it reminded me of our meeting in the desert. That incredible warmth was something I could not bear. It left me wanting more. I shook the thought out of my head and continued what I was doing.

_The top's gone now for the bottom. _I blushed.

Inner sakura screamed at the thought and I desperately wished she wouldn't.

I slowly moved my fingers to his zipper when firm hands grabbed my wrists.

"Sakura…I can do this part if you don't want to. Thank you." He smiled.

"r-right." I let out a long breath and walked away from him.

"But, I am going to need your help bathing me."

My relief disappeared in an instant. "Fine…whatever."

I watched him wince in pain as he removed his bottoms carefully, not trying to make big movements. I blushed madly at his nude form that was exposed in front of my eyes to see. He had a small build but was rather muscular and I noticed he was several inches taller than me. My staring didn't seem to bother him as he eased into the large tub.

He leaned his head back against the tub and he closed his eyes at the sudden relief. When the weirdness of the situation passed, I sauntered towards my parents' bathroom and chose one of my dad's shampoos and soaps. Gaara was such in a sleep-like state that I didn't want to bother him. I settled the hygiene products on the counter-top and sat on the small wooden stool.

He cocked an eye open, his head still against the rim of the tub.

"You don't have to wait." he chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bother you and get my head ripped off in the process" I snapped.

He huffed and sat up, water dripping off his semi-wet hair. The droplets covered his body along with the bloodstains that still remained. It was a rather erotic scene

I poured the shampoo onto his head and massaged his scalp, moving my fingers in small circles. He moaned and he seemed to enjoy what I was doing.

The blood that was mussed in his hair dripped down his forehead; the droplets cleaned his face of the red liquid and revealed his kanji tattoo that was hidden underneath.

I scrubbed his scalp until the stickiness had disappeared and I began to wash his body. The soap covered every inch of him and cleaned the remaining blood with ease. I shut the water off after rinsing him and walked towards the linen closet when something wet caught my hips.

"Wait…you still need a bath don't you?" Gaara questioned, hands gripping me tighter.

I stayed frozen in that position. "It's fine…I can just take one after you."

He spun me around to face his dark rimmed orbs.

"Join me"

* * *

O_o things are really heating up now! what will sakura say? what will gaara do? will this fic ever end? will i go insane? will-

Gaara: put a cork in it will ya!

sakura: oi...


	13. Chapter 13

hi everybody!

um, i know i like promised you guys an update at the beginning of the year, but...

Gaara: oh shut up! u owe them an apology for making them wait so damn long!

moonlight: i no gaara, i no:( they probably will never forgive me but i really tried! i did first i had writer's block, and then i had to prepare so i could get accepted to an arts school (Which i did!) and ya.

Gaara i dont think they really care about that moonlight, they want a story!

moonlight: and a story they'll get! here you go everyone an update that will hopefully keep you intrested:)

moonlight3

* * *

Chapter 13

_**Sakura**_

"Join me" his dark voice urged.

I stayed frozen, like a deer caught in headlights and slowly registered how the situation could have come to this.

Seconds ticked by, it could have been minutes for all I knew and I couldn't find the will to move.

He kept his stare fixated on me, light colored orbs serious.

_What? How could this be possible? Gaara of the sand, the one feared by all far and near, the one who has slayed many assassins and drank their blood in victory, the one who took away many innocent souls and gave them no mercy wants me to join him for a bath?_

I had gone completely numb. One part of me wanted to jump right in and engulf myself with his comforting warmth while the other half knew that this was terribly wrong and I should definitely not be doing this. He was the Kazekage for crying out loud! And I was nothing but a simple but stubborn medical ninja.

'**So what if he is supposed to be all mighty and powerful, he wants you and you definitely want him' **sakura advised.

_That's not a good enough answer._

He suddenly pulled his hands away from my waist, snapping me out of my trance and frowned.

I shakily moved my arms and cupped his chin in both of my hands.

"Are you sure?" I asked my face emotionless.

"Yes" was his simple reply.

I backed away instantly and pulled my shirt over my head, launching it into the dirty clothes pile. He watched me strip in front of him; his gaze followed my hands as they quickly removed the articles of clothing.

I was down to my bra and underwear and I felt uncomfortable being so exposed right in front of him. He patiently waited for me to dispose of the pieces that covered my most important parts. I shivered for I was wet and cold.

_Come on sakura move. _I thought hardly and my hands obeyed. I unclasped my bra first and then carefully brought my underwear down throwing both into the growing pile.

I stood as his eyes grazed over my exposed skin madly, looking over every aspect that my body had to offer. I could feel my face turning red as I blushed before carefully stepping into the tub.

The water was still warm but I shivered, covering my chest in a desperate attempt to find warmth. He skidded closer to me, his arms wrapped around my front as he pulled me into his lap, filling my body with heat instantly. His skin was rough like the sand he controlled but it provided me with the heat that I needed. I cuddled into his chest, burying my nose deep into his everlasting warmth as he hugged me closer. His hot breath tickled my ear as he cooed my name like a lover would to his mate. A moment that I wish would never pass.

_**Gaara **_

Skin on skin, breath against breath, two bodies merging into one. Touch, something that I think every demon has trouble understanding, some not even experiencing it their whole lives. Yet, what sat in front of me, hugging me close to them as if I was worth something made me really _feel_ for the first time. It wasn't just a simple pat on the back or a high five, but it was rather their way of expressing their love and their need for me. I could have cried out in joy of this triumphant moment but that person needed my care.

The sensation was exhilarating like nothing I had ever experienced before. _Nothing_ could come close to what I felt now. _Nothing_ could top it.

"Gaara" the fallen angel whispered.

"Hm?"

"You are so warm"

Her answer confused me and I pondered on the three words until nothing came to mind. I let it pass and tightened my grip on her chest.

She smiled as she nuzzled deep into the crook of my neck I then realized that she was in a straddling position.

I froze, what was I supposed to do after that? Here she was completely naked, on top of me and you can't help but get turned on.

She pulled away and looked worriedly in my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I gulped trying to find the words to speak.

She looked down and realized what my sudden discomfort was. She grinned widely at my now full erection.

"Wow…I did that… to you?"

I couldn't speak for I was too embarrassed.

"Well…I find _that _to be a turn on."

She bent down and finally, after a whole day of denying me, kissed me on the lips.

Once, again I was in shock. I concentrated my thoughts on her lips which were, soft and molded perfectly against mine. Her eyes were closed, revealing her gentle eyelids and long lashes. When we broke apart for air, she spoke.

"Gaara"

"Yes?"

"Fuck me."


End file.
